2011 University Life Awards
The 2011 University Life Awards took place in the UC III Ballroom on March 31, 2011 at 6pm. The masters of ceremony were Mr. and Ms. UTSA Roger Frigstad and Krystal Nicholson, and the theme was "A Night Under the Stars". The awards selection committee consisted of Rosanna "Rosie" Mendiola, Zwisel Gandia, Tony Daniels, Kasey Neece-Fielder, Eric Arellano, and Eric Gentry. The University Life Awards are hosted by Student Government Association. Student Awards Most Outstanding Freshman *Winner: Jerome Scott *Finalists: Roger Cardenas, Frankie Shairali Most Outstanding Sophomore *Winner: Ana Navarro *Finalists: Mary Hoang, Willyam "BJ" Winston Most Outstanding Junior *Winner: Cesar Lopez *Finalists: Lyndsey Luther, Christina Perez Most Outstanding Senior *Winner: Sergio Maltos *Finalists: Monica Ceja, Lacy Guaderrama Most Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Jessica Beemer *Finalists: Laura Carrera, William Dawson, Jana Schwartz Volunteer of the Year *Winner: Dezranique Stansberry *Finalists: Katie Dugan, Willyam "BJ" Winston Most Outstanding Resident Assistant *Winners: Maritza Gordillo and Janie Pascual Greek Man and Woman of the Year *Winners: Kenneth "Rhett" LaRose(ΣΠ) and Samira Lopez (KΔX) Jane Findling Award *Winners: Elissa Dougherty, Autumn Lansford, Brian Mannas, Harrison Pierce, Simon Fraser, and Willyam "BJ" Winston Golden Feather Award *Winners: Derek Trimm, Jennifer Preza, Leticia Allen, Megan Graham, Lacy Guaderrama Organization Awards Outstanding Service Program or Project Award *Winner: Sigma Lambda Alpha *Finalists: Up 'Til Dawn, Catholic Student Association Outstanding Cultural or Religious Awareness Program or Project *Winner: MGC Annual Stroll *Finalists: Fellowship of Christian Athletes, Catholic Student Association Outstanding Member Development *Winner: Zeta Tau Alpha Outstanding New Registered Student Organization *Winner: Historic Preservation Association Outstanding Organization Advisor *Winner: Dr. Maricela Oliva Outstanding Registered Student Organization *Winner: Hispanic Student Association *Finalists: Phi Iota Alpha, Sigma Lambda Alpha Faculty/Staff Awards Distinguished Faculty Teaching Award (Tenure-Track) *Winners: Bruce Barnett and Donovan Fogt (tie) Distinguished Faculty Teaching Award (Non-Tenure-Track) *Winner: Andrea Cordaway Outstanding Academic Advisor *Winner: Ricardo Guzman Outstanding Support Staff *Winner: Spencer Jones *Finalists: Brian Jantz, Velma Garcia Outstanding Professional Staff *Winner: Mark Munguia *Finalists: Ernest Hernandez, Bob Miller College Awards College of Architecture Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Harrison Pierce College of Architecture Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Laura Carrera College of Business Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Juan Tejeda *Finalists: Megan Chavez, Ryan Zapata College of Business Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Wendy Boaglio *Finalist: Carlos Sanchez College of Education and Human Development Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Jessica Mendez *Finalists: Brandi Cuevas, Vincent Morales, Esther Rios College of Education and Human Development Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Shelbee Nguyen *Finalists: Michael Logan, Penny Pruitt, Anna Lopez College of Engineering Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Jackseario "Jack" Rosario College of Engineering Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Andre Mayers *Finalists: Courtney Creecy, Kimberly Solomon College of Liberal and Fine Arts Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Regi Cantu *Finalists: Rob Pohl, Jessica Garza College of Liberal and Fine Arts Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Victor Kopic *Finalist: Dianna Lopez College of Public Policy Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Carlos Davenport *Finalist: Chelsey Ochoa College of Public Policy Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Sara Sebastian *Finalist: Katherine Narvarte College of Sciences Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Timothy Shank College of Sciences Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Jessica Felhofer Honors College Outstanding Student *Winner Sarah Cantu *Finalists: Benjamin Barkley, Jessica Mendez Campus Recreation Awards Female Athlete of the Year *Winner: Kendra Rowland Male Athlete of the Year *Winner: Devin Gibson Outdoor Adventurers of the Year *Winners: Madison Duranau and Joshea Danks Fitness Fanatics of the Year *Winners: Philip Taele and Gloria Johnson Best Intramural Official of the Year *Winner: Adrian Pena Club Sports Leader of the Year *Winner: Nicholas Stephens Bobbie Walker Best Female and Male Intramural Athlete of the Year *Winners: Sam Jackson and Isaac Williams Category:University Life Awards Category:2010-2011 at UTSA